


A Proper Servant

by pessen03



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Sex Dreams, UST, minor consent issues, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are stuck in the forest during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Servant

”Shut up, Merlin! I can’t stand your whining,” Arthur spat at his manservant. 

“I’m sorry, Sire, but maybe you haven’t noticed - we’re in a bloody rainstorm here!” Merlin shouted back.

Arthur did know they were in the middle of a storm, but it was too late to go back now, they were too far from the castle. Their only hope was to find somewhere to shelter for the night. So Arthur made his reluctant horse to continue into the forest. 

This had been supposed to be an easy assignment. A camp had been spotted outside the castle and someone had to find out who had made it and what their business here was. It hadn’t looked threatening, so Arthur had said he would check it out without his knights; he had just brought Merlin to look after the horses and whatever else he might need a servant for. 

The camp had been abandoned by the time Arthur had arrived and there hadn’t been any trace of the inhabitants anywhere. On the way back, the storm had hit and Arthur was glad that he had decided to bring Merlin, since it looked like they would have to stay the night somewhere. Someone had to get food and make a place for them to sleep and a shelter for the horses, and it wouldn’t be Arthur.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts again by Merlin’s noisy complaints. 

“If you think you are so much better at this than me, then you find us a shelter, Merlin.” Arthur knew he shouldn’t lash out at his manservant, but sometimes Merlin could just be so infuriating.

“There!” Merlin shouted, pointing at a cave. The boy even had the audacity to smirk at Arthur.

“Just because I led us here, Merlin,” Arthur warned with the tone of his voice.

Merlin just kept smirking and Arthur wanted to wipe that grin off his face in any way possible.

“Well, go on then. Check out the cave. It will have to fit us and the horses, you need to make a fire, cook and then sort out a place to sleep. Good luck starting a fire with all this soaked wood.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin’s grin faded instantly and Arthur missed it the second it was gone. Merlin had been his manservant for years now, but not even once had he treated him with the proper respect for a Prince. He guessed the fault lay with him as well, he hadn’t made it clear to Merlin how inappropriately Merlin had been acting. They had an unsuitable friendship that had to stop before the rest of the castle started talking about it. Even worse, before his father questioned it. 

Even though Arthur knew what he had to do, a big part of him didn’t want to let go of whatever it was between him and Merlin. It was familiar and safe and at the same time it was exciting and innervating. 

 

The cave was small, but it would do for the night. Somehow, Merlin got a fire going and while Arthur sat beside it, he saw Merlin get the horses settled and fed before going out into the storm again. 

To Arthur’s great surprise, Merlin came back with food. They hadn’t thought of packing much, since they had assumed to be home before nightfall. 

“How’s rabbit for dinner, Sire?” Merlin said, beaming. “I caught it not far from here.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice now, do I?” Arthur joked. “And where’s my bed for the night?”

“Already figured that out, Sire. A previous camper left a temporary bed. It’s woven branches of willow with ferns under them to cushion you. I trust you can use your cloak as a cover?”

“You surprise me, Merlin. And here I thought this night would be a disaster.”

“Well Sire, not all of us grew up in a castle. You learn to survive on the things nature can bring,” Merlin answered before starting on dinner. 

Arthur watched Merlin work. His slender fingers worked quickly, like he’d done this all of his life. ‘Well, he probably has,’ Arthur mused to himself. There was so much he didn’t know about Merlin. Things he wanted to know. But he knew a Prince probably shouldn’t be interested in such things. 

It wouldn’t be much food for two grown men, or at least one grown man. Arthur smiled. Even though he knew Merlin must be around the same age as he, Merlin was nothing like him. Merlin was more like a teenager. Long and gangly with lean limbs, almost frail looking. But Merlin wasn’t frail for real. Arthur hated to admit it, but Merlin had done more for him and his safety than most of the knights. He was strong and assertive, with a good heart. His fragile body that could easily be manhandled just made Merlin more interesting in Arthur’s mind. But it was something else that occupied Arthur’s thoughts the most. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking about Merlin’s lips. They were full and flushed from Merlin’s nagging teeth. They were begging to be kissed, to be claimed and to be owned.

Arthur knew he shouldn’t think about it now. Those thoughts were just for when he was alone in his bed late at night. He knew that the Prince had authority when it came to his servants. He could have them anyway he wanted, but he had decided long ago that he couldn’t have Merlin that way. 

It wasn’t proper for a Prince to be affected by something or someone like that. He was supposed to take what he wanted and move on. Arthur didn’t know if he could let go of Merlin after having him in his bed. What's more, in his dreams, Merlin was passionate and wild, begging for his touch as though it could save his life. Arthur couldn’t imagine seeing Merlin indifferent under him, as if it just was his duty to the kingdom to be taken by the Prince. 

Arthur was lost in his thoughts and didn’t see Merlin handing over a plate until he was poked by it on his cheek. He was starving and dug in. 

“You don’t want more?” Arthur asked suddenly, seeing Merlin’s own plate, which was barely scraps of the rabbit. 

“I’m all right, Sire, you’re getting served first, as always.” Merlin shrugged. 

Arthur did know that of course, but felt bad eating the rest nonetheless.

Merlin made up his bed for the night and took care of Arthur’s armour and clothes. Once in his undershirt, he crawled down under his cloak and sighed. It had been a long day and he hoped he would get a decent night’s sleep at least, although this bed wasn’t worth its name. 

Arthur saw Merlin edge closer to the fire where he lay on the ground and guilt rushed through him for not even thinking about were Merlin would sleep. He guessed nothing could be done about this, but he still fell asleep with vague concerns. 

Arthur woke later in the night. The storm was still strong outside the cave. He hoped they would be able to get home in the morning. They couldn’t stay here much longer without provisions. 

Then he heard a whimper and looked over to find Merlin making the sounds while quivering in the cold. 

“Merlin!” He called out without really thinking about it. “Come to my bed before you bloody freeze to death out there!” He couldn’t let Merlin make more sacrifices on his behalf right now.

Merlin just stared at him before jumping under his cloak quickly, as if Arthur might change his mind.

“Not in those dirty clothes, Merlin! Are you an animal? Strip down to your undershirt.”

Before long, Arthur could feel Merlin’s cold body under the cloak. It took half an hour before he warmed up enough to make the shuddering stop and Arthur could finally get back to sleep.

Arthur had a wonderful dream of Merlin. 

_Merlin had helped him with his nightly bath. Feeling Merlin’s hands on him always made Arthur hard and wanting, and while he was getting in his bed, Merlin had asked if there was something else he could do for Arthur before he left. Arthur could only stare at him with his eyes on fire and a hand on his crotch. Merlin had gasped and crawled onto the bed, taking Arthur’s cock in his mouth. That had snapped Arthur out of control and all of his desires flowed freely out of him to Merlin._

Arthur was woken by his own moan. It was just a dream, as always. But something was different now. Nothing felt familiar. He looked around and remembered yesterday and that he was stuck in a cave with his manservant. What’s worse was that he remembered allowing Merlin into his bed and that meant he had the object of his fantasies snuggled up around him at this very moment.

Arthur looked around, careful not to wake Merlin. Yes, they had somehow ended up intertwined during the night, and Arthur was now fully hard against Merlin’s arse. 

Arthur couldn’t help himself. He started rocking lightly against Merlin. He felt mortified taking advantage of someone without their consent, but Arthur couldn’t stop. He had to have more of Merlin. Arthur got lost in the feelings and without knowing it, he took a hold of Merlin’s hips and started grinding hard against his arse. There was no way Merlin could sleep through this, but Arthur couldn’t be bothered by that at the moment. Arthur moaned and started licking and kissing Merlin’s neck. He didn’t care he was humping Merlin like an animal, as long as this feeling didn’t end. He was pounding Merlin desperately when he bit down at his neck and came.

It was a minute or two before Arthur understood what he had done. Lust was replaced with shame and guilt. He looked over and saw that Merlin was still facing the other way but panting harshly. A proper servant was going to go on pretending nothing had happened, but Arthur was nervous because Merlin had never been a proper servant. 

Merlin rolled over and faced Arthur with hazy eyes before he claimed his lips in a kiss. Arthur couldn’t believe Merlin’s nerve but was glad about it at the same time. He didn’t want Merlin to be anything else than himself. 

“Please, Arthur, I want you,” Merlin begged between kisses and took one of Arthur’s hands down to his hard cock. “Please touch me.” 

“You want me?” Arthur asked stunned. 

Merlin looked at him and rocked himself against Arthur. 

“It’s always been you, Arthur,” Merlin said honestly.

Arthur didn’t know how to answer him. Maybe he could dare to hope that the passionate Merlin in his dreams could exist in his real life as well? Maybe he would get everything he wanted after all?

“The rain stopped,” he said instead to a surprised Merlin.

“Oh, of course, Sire. I’ll make the horses ready for departure then,” Merlin said, subdued. 

Looking at Merlin’s downcast face, Arthur understood how Merlin must have taken his last statement. 

“No, Merlin, I… I was only thinking this would be nicer in my own bed, but I guess we could stay here a little longer, Arthur said with a leer, pushing his hand against Merlin’s erection.

“Really?” Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur smiled. “It’s always been you, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merlin prompt-fest 2011 over at merlin_muses


End file.
